Swapped
by Ryouluver4evr
Summary: What happens when THE CEO, Seto Kaiba, and THE tomb robber, Bakura( The Yami) switch bodies for 1 day! Craziness ensues!!CHAP. 3 UP!!!
1. A visit to the psychologist!

Disclaimer: Ryouluver4evr doesn't own YGO. So take that in your face!!! Ahem....anyway...don't mind me...

RL4E: 0.0; Ok, that has got to be the 2nd weirdest disclaimer that I've ever done...Anyway! Hope ya'll know me now! If not oh well, you do now! This is THE story! Ok, not really. But it is a story, I hope. So R/R. 

Summary: What happens when THE CEO, Seto Kaiba, and THE tomb robber, Bakura( The Yami) switch bodies for 1 day! Craziness ensues!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura=Ryou, Yami Bakura=Bakura

Bakura's P.O.V (Point of View):

Okay, see, this is me. (Holds up a picture of me as an embryo) {RL4E: HAHA!!! Sorry! I couldn't resist!!} Ok...yeah, that's me. I am Bakura. No crap? you say! Well I say, yes crap! So there! Ok, back to the plot! I am happily, ok, grumpily walking downtown, because that STUPID ALBINO AIBOU of mine kicked me out of the house! Why? Because I popped his rubber duckie. So now, I'm stuck, walking ALL by myself, in a foreign place called Domino. I'm pretty sure you already knew that. Not to mention that Ryou is forcing me to go to a psychologist, because I skipped "Anger Management" classes, and I have an anger problem! So what? Don't we all? No? Well, you must be a mister/miss(es) goodie 7 shoes! And, no, that 7 is not a typo! Back to the plot! I walk in, and whom do I see, none other than that snot nosed Kaiba! Ooh, wait till I get home, Ryou, wait till I get home! You shall see what true pain is! And I don't mean talking it out on your rubber duckies or that wierd cat you used to have until I "accidentally" shoved it in the washing machine, I mean you! And now I get stuck having to sit next to him in the waiting line!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba's P.O.V.:

Have I ever mentioned that I hate my butler??? No? Well, I'll tell you why I do. The most unfortunate thing happened. I was off work for the day, so I decided to go and listen to my music. I turned on the radio, and guess who was on? Uh huh! Britney Spears! Of ALL the people, it had to be her! And my butler, Longshanks, was dumbfounded! He told me to go to the psychologist!! Of all the nerve!!! And when I get there, I have to sit by mister albino man with the attitude of a worm on ice!! If one even has one. Ok, let me rephrase that! He has the attitude of one of those Mad Sword Beast things! (You know, the card from Pharaoh's Servant? It's a good card, too.) Anyway, we call him Bakura, Yami Bakura. So there! 

Okay, I am now sitting patiently in line with my arms folded, waiting. My curiosity overwhelmed me for once, and couldn't help but glance at what Bakura was looking at in his magazine. Ok, at one time, maybe when dinosaurs ruled the Earth, I had never thought I'd live to see the day that Bakura, most devious and cunning of all tomb robbers, drooling over a biography of Orlando Bloom, AKA Legolas from Lord of the Rings (RL4E: Don't own!!) and squealing every time he saw a picture of him. I nearly exploded, maybe even imploded, with laughter. Actually, I think I did explode, literally. I blew into a million pieces from holding in my laughter. How is that possible, you ask? Well, that's how wonderful anime is. I soon "regenerated" myself back to life. 

"What the frick!?!' Bakura yelled. "How'd you do that!?!"

"Why that be simple, Oh-One-of-Being-an-Albino! Each of my cells has a life of it's own! So when I explode, I come back to life! I cannot die! It is impossibe!" I state.

". . . Okay, I think you've seen that episode of DBZ, A Hero's farewell, a little too many times!" Bakura said.

{RL4E: I know!! I can't help it! I cry every time I watch it! Poor Trunks!!!! *sobs*}

"O.....k....."

"Anyway!" I take a deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, (4 pages later)...deep, and I mean deep breath. "WHY THE FRANK ARE YOU, A FINE YOUNG MALE, DROOLING OVER PICTURES OF ORLANDO BLOOM/LEGOLAS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!!??!!?!??!!?!??!?!?!?!"

"I dunno," Bakura replied calmly. I gave a HUGE, as in H-U-G-E, sweatdrop.

"Uh...Mr.Gay-Albino and Mr.Snot nose! It's your turn!" some lady with a very raspy voice called.

"GAY ALBINO!?!?! TIS AN OUTRAGE!!!!!!!" Bakura nearly screamed.

"Well, it's true, Mr. I-love-Orlando-Bloom! AND SINCE WHEN WAS I SNOT NOSED!?! I BLOW MY NOSE!!!" I screamed.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET IN HERE!!!" the lady screamed back. bakura and I slowly, very slowly, walked in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RL4E: So, what d'ya think? I thought it turned out pretty good! And I absolutely LOOOOOOOOOOVE Orlando Bloom and Billy Boyd (Pippin)!!! ^^ Please review!


	2. Mayhem in the office!

RL4E: Ok, 1 review...hey, that's a lot better than none^^;! Anyway, I don't own YGO.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura's P.O.V.:

Ok, I admit, I'm really not gay. You know me. I am the best at freaking people out. I was actually looking at _A Psycho's Guide To Killing a CEO. _And Kaiba was laughing at the fact that it had a top 10 list of how to strangle a CEO. He thought they lied, so he laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba's P.O.V.:  


Yes, I was lying when I said I exploded from laughing at Bakura looking at an article of Orlando Bloom, when in reality, he was looking at something about how to strangle a CEO. I wonder who wrote that book...No matter, I can sue them easily enough! So don't get your panties in a twist, or whatever that saying is...But that's not the point.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura's P.O.V.:

Ok, so back to the plot. I walked into the room with Kaiba, and we both sat down.

"Okay, so what are you young men doing here?" the lady asked.

Kaiba spoke first. "I was listening to Britney Spears," he admitted. I gave him a glare that most certainly showed the most shock and disbelief. "...ON ACCIDENT!!!!" he yelled.

"Riiiiiiiiight........" I said. Then I explained why I was here in this horrid place. "My aibou sent me here, because I popped his rubber duckie...with my hair..."

"Your hair? How did you do that???" Kaiba asked.

"Too much hair gel. It was so hard thick and sharp, that when I was in the bathtub, I picked it up, squeaked it a few times and my hair just popped it!" I said.

"Ok, you 2 are both idiotic morons, and don't deserve to live. But today, since I'm bored out of my mind, I'll help you," the lady said.

"YOU WILL!?!?!" Kaiba and I both screeched in joy.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!!" Kaiba wailed.

"Th...th...tha...THAT'S CRAP ON A STICK!! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY HELP _ME_!!!! COME AND FACE ME LIKE A REAL WOMAN, YOU CHICKEN!!!!" I flared.

Suddenly, the lady stopped all possible movement and glared her eviiil eyes at me. The scene was quite strange actually, I'm standing up on a couch with my teeth bared and dangerously pointing a finger at the lady, and Kaiba was just sitting there, sipping his tea while looking up at me, and the lady, who sat rigid and still looked very ticked.

"Nobody...calls...me a...chicken!!!!!!!!!!!" she snarled.

Kaiba sighed and thought to himself, "Why did I even bother coming here? or even watching Back to the Future!?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba's P.O.V.:

Okay, now I REALLY wish I had a tape recorder or a video camera with me right now. Why? Because the lady got so ticked off, she charged towards Bakura, who got terrified and screamed much like a girl! So, naturally, in hearing this scream, I immediately spat out my tea and uncontrollably laughed. Unfortunately for the terrified albino, I spat the tea out on him, making him scream like 13 times in a row. This only caused me to laugh harder. Luckily for Bakura, Ryou had left his mind thought thing open and heard Bakura's screams and decided to come over to see what was going on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura's P.O.V.:

"HOLY CANTALOUPE!!!!!!! THIS FREAKING BURNS, YOU MORON!!!!!!" I screamed at Kaiba, who was hysterically laughing. And you know what sucks about that? When someone laughs like that, I can't help but start laughing. Unfortunately, this doesn't happen to crazed psychologist people. And she came charging over to me, bellowing like a rabid bull on steroids, and began to beat the crap out of me. Don't you hate it when you're crying in pain, yet you're laughing so freaking hard at the same time???

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou's P.O.V.:

I ran over to the psychologist place to see why my Yami had been screaming like that. I went inside the building and busted open the doors to the room he was in, and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Great Scott! What's going on...?" I wondered. It was a very peculiar sight indeed. Kaiba laughing his head off rolling on the floor, my Yami doing the same, only he was crying in pain, since some old lady was repeatedly punching him/choking him to death. This was way too weird.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I bellowed. Surprisingly, they did. They all stared at me. 

"Hey! I have a great idea!" the lady said. She pushed Kaiba and my half-dead Yami into the 2 tube things and pressed a button. I knew where this was going....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (To Be Continued)!!!!!!!!!!

RL4E: What is going to happen!?! Well, isn't it obvious!? If not, then you'll find out soon enough! Please review!!


	3. Of obvious changes and no mo' good looks...

Disclaimer: Okay, who doesn't own YGO? Yeah, that's right, me! If I did, I would most likely make the entire show about Bakura^^;!

RL4E: Okay, I've realized that the only way to get more reviews is to have more chapters! So that's what I'll do! Anyway, thanks to those of you who are supportive of this story! now, let's continue this, shall we? 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba's P.O.V.:

Okay, I have no idea what is going on! I'm in this weird tube thing, and the next thing ya know...

"AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Okay, dat was SO not me!! What da Frank!?!? I feel weird!!! Okay, I had just felt like the smartest being on the face of the Earth, but now, I feel like doing nothing but...stabbing myself, or something...Hey...when did my hair feel so heavy?...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura's P.O.V.:

Um...why am I in a tube? You don't know? Well, imagine yourself in my shoes. You're completely oblivious to what is going to happen, and you're in a tube with high-tech crap in it. And then a weird electrical force just zaps me! I'd hate to imagine what my hair looks like right now! So, the first thing that comes to my mind is screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dude, I feel weird...I think...

__

THUD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAKURA IS NO LONGER ABLE TO TALK AT THE MOMENT, DUE TO MENTAL DIFFICULTIES.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou's P.O.V.:

Great Scott!!! What just happened!?! There was this huge electric thing that just zapped my Yami and not Kaiba!!! Stupid Kaiba! I bash the stupid door to the tube that my Yami's in down, and see what happened. Okay, Kaiba's in this one, and he's unconscious, or something. I run over to the other one and open it and see my Yami standing there.

"Great Scott, Yami! What happened!?! Are you okay?" I asked.

"What do you mean, 'Yami'?? Do I look like Bakura to you!?!" he said.

GASP! "KAIBA!?!?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO BAKURA!?!?!" I yelled.

"Uh...you're stupid..." he said.

"..."

"Here, go look in a mirror!" I said.

So, Kaiba ran to the nearest mirror, which was about half a mile away. I slapped Bakura a few times to try and wake him up. No luck. 

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba screamed. He ran back immediately and ran up to me. "I'm ugly!!! I'm an albino!!! I'm Bakura!!!!" he gasped.

"HEY! I RESENT THAT!!" Bakura yelled.

"Uh...weren't you just unconscious???" I asked.

"Nobody calls me an albino!!" he sneered.

"Oh boy..." I sighed.

"HEY!! WHEN WILL I BE MENTIONED!?!!?" the lady asked.

"Never, you're too old and boring, ya old hag!" Bakura, Kaiba, and I said.

"Well, like I was saying! Bakura and Kaiba will have to experience each other's life from a different perspective! For example, Kaiba, in Bakura's body, will have to stay at Ryou's house. And vice versa for Bakura, in Kaiba's body," the lady said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooookay..." Bakura and Kaiba said.

And so it begins...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RL4E: Okay, that was a lame chapter, but I'm bored, and I'm waiting for my mom to bring me home chicken, so there! Please review, and I promise the next chapters'll be a ton better and funnier!


	4. Of flamethrowers and donuts

RL4E: Um............................oh...hi!! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!!! Welcome to chapter *4* of Swapped!! Thank you SO FREAKING MUCH for all the reviews! *bows* Let's get started with the story!! Oh, and I don't own YGO!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I say:

Bakura: or

Kaiba:

I'm referring to the bodies, the minds are vice versa, so, for example:

Bakura: "You all suck!"

Kaiba is actually saying it, but it's Bakura's body doing the work!

Now, as I've said before, it is now beginning!

--------

Normal P.O.V., but in script form^^!:

Old lady: "Leave NOW, and don't you DARE come back!!"

Bakura(in Kaiba's body): .

Kaiba(in Bakura's body): -.-

Ryou(in his own body): O.O

Old Lady: ^_^ "BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

All but her: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*pant pant*HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *runs*

Ryou: "Bakura! What the @#!$*&@&@^E%!%!@(don't ask what word that is ) are you doing?!?!"

Bakura: *is holding on for dear life to the doorway, indicating he's too upset to leave*

Kaiba: Gasp! "RYOU!?! PROFANITY!?! I never knew..." *faints*

Ryou: *grabs Bakura and tries to pull him off, but he wouldn't let go* "Bakura, we're gonna die, thanks to you!!!"

Old lady: "YOU CHOSE TO DISOBEY MY ORDERS, THEREFORE, YOU ALL SHALL DIE!!!!" *pulls out flamethrower*

Ryou: "EEK!!!!!" *hair stands on end even more than it already is*

Kaiba: *wakes up* "...What about cookies?..."

Bakura: "DON'T LET HER EAT ME!!"

Old Lady: *approaches towards....................................(HAHA!! SUSPENSE!!!!!)..............................................................................................................Kaiba!*

Kaiba: "Uh oh.....um...." *brilliantly tries to think of a good plan like always* "!! I GOT IT!!!"

Ryou and Bakura: O_O!! "What is it??"

Kaiba: "........RUN AWAY!!!!!" *runs and manages to get away*

All: O.o;;;;;;;;;;

Old Lady: "GRRR!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bakura: *walks up right in front of her then narrows eyes* "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-(I think you get it)-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR EVEN MORE, OLD HAG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Old Lady and Ryou: O.O!!!!

Suddenly, Joey walks in, but seems to be sleepwalking. He runs up to the old lady, grabs the flamethrower, and holds it up to her face.

Joey: "I SAID I FRIKIN' WANTED A GIANT DONUT!!!!!!!!!!"

Old Lady: " I DON'T HAVE A GIANT DONUT!!!"

Joey: :( "THEN DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! EAT CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPP!!!!!!!!!!" 

With that, Joey happily burned the Old Lady into oblivion whilst yelling his battle cry, 'Eat crap!'.

Ryou: *happily runs up to Joey* "Oh, thank you SO much, Joey! I promise I'll give you a giant donut if you bring Kaiba back here now!"

Joey *wakes up*: !!! *runs out full speed and comes back 1 minute later with "Kaiba" (actually Bakura, but in Kaiba's body) over his shoulder*

Kaiba: "WTF!!!!! LEGGO!!!!!"

Joey throws Kaiba on the ground. Ryou then retrieves the flamethrower from Joey and throws it in the garbage, but Bakura steps in the way and ends up getting hit in the head by the flamethrower.

Bakura: X.X "OW! WTF, RYOU!!!!"

Ryou: "What do you mean, wtf?! WTF DID YOU GET IN THE WAY FOR!?!?!"

Bakura: *thinks* "Uh....just....SHUT UP!"

Ryou: ...-_-;;; *sarcastically* "CEO's are SO smart...."

Bakura: "I HEARD THAT!"

Ryou: "That's the whole point, Einstein! You are, after all, only 2 feet away..."

Bakura: "SHUT UP!!!!!!"

Ryou: *sighs*

Bakura (the real Kaiba) then goes over to "Kaiba" and lights his head on fire. 2 minutes later, "Kaiba" is bald.

Kaiba: "WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU JUST MADE YOURSELF BALD, NIMROD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bakura: "OH %^@!#$*!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ryou: O.O;;;; "See how smart CEO's REALLY are?????"

The confrontation continued and Ryou had enough time to make Joey a giant donut, which he happily ate...

Kaiba *now wearing a black pimp/rapper hat*: "Lez go home, homies!"

All but "Kaiba": O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;

So they went home.

Only....

Bakura in Kaiba's bald-headed body went to where Kaiba lived, and Kaiba in Bakura's body went home with Ryou...

WHAT CREAZINESS WILL HAPPEN!!?!?!?!

TBC!!

------------

RL4E: So, what d'ya think??? I loved it! Please review!!!


End file.
